yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 030
Doomsday Duel, Part 2, known as VS Darkness (Part 2) - Attack of Red Eyes Darkness Dragon in the Japanese version, is the thirtieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Jaden Yuki continues his duel with Nightshroud, the first of the Shadow Riders. His enemy's true identity is eventually revealed. Summary The Shadow Game between Jaden Yuki and Nightshroud continues, with the lives of Syrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington in danger should Jaden take too long. Jaden has been reduced to 700 Life Points, while Nightshroud has 3000. Despite this, Jaden vows to defeat him, with Alexis Rhodes watching on. He draws his card to begin his next turn. The orb that Syrus and Chumley are encased in is dissolving at a steady rate, and Jaden must hurry. Jaden has drawn "Pot of Greed", which he plays to draw two more cards. He then plays "De-Fusion", splitting his "Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Clayman" and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" from his Graveyard. As the monster it was equipped to has left the field, Nightshroud's "Attachment Dragon" is destroyed. Jaden activates "Fusion Sage", adding a "Polymerization" from his Deck to his hand, which he plays, fusing "Clayman" with the "Elemental Hero Sparkman" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant". He attacks "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", destroying both monsters as their attack points are equal. "Red-Eyes" crashed back down into the lava from whence it came. With Nightshroud's field empty, Jaden attacks directly with "Burstinatrix". Jaden ends his turn by activating "Mirage of Nightmare" and Setting a card. Nightshroud draws to begin his turn, and during the Standby Phase, "Mirage" allows Jaden to draw until he has four cards in his hand. Nightshroud reminds him that he'll have to discard the same amount during his own Standby Phase, but Jaden activates his face-down "Emergency Provisions", sending "Mirage" to the Graveyard to gain 1000 Life Points, successfully preventing the negative effect of "Mirage" was being activated. Nightshroud Summons "Mirage Dragon", and attacks and destroys "Burstinatrix". Nightshroud ends his turn, and Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman", drawing two cards via its effect. He then activates "Silent Doom, letting him Special Summon a Normal Monster from his Graveyard in Defense Position. He choose "Sparkman" and then activates the "Fusion Gate" Field Spell Card, permitting him to fuse monsters without "Polymerization", though the Fusion Materials are removed from play rather than being sent to the Graveyard. Jaden fuses "Bubbleman" and "Sparkman" with the "Elemental Hero Avian" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Tempest" in Attack Position. Syrus and Chumley are excited and believe that this powerful monster can win Jaden the duel. In the process, Chumley's hand passes through the orb, and he can feel the intense heat from the lava below. "Tempest" attacks and destroys "Mirage Dragon", reducing Nightshroud to 600 Life Points. He Sets a card to end his turn. Nightshroud tells Jaden that he cannot be rid of his Dragons so easily, and several fire dragons rise from the lava once more. He Summons "Red-Eyes Black Chick" in Attack Position and a dragon egg rises from the lava to settle on the field, with the infant dragon cracking the top of the shell, revealing the red eyes within. He Tributes it using its own effect to Special Summon the "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" in his hand. He then Tributes that to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" in Attack Position, whose attack rises by 300 for each Dragon-type monster in the Graveyard. Thus, its attack is 4500. More fire dragons rise from the lava, representing each of Nightshroud's destroyed Dragons. They are absorbed into the largest flame dragon, which then settles on the field, the flames dissipated. "Darkness Dragon" attacks "Tempest", but Jaden activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Around the island, the other individuals that received Spirit Keys can feel their Key responding to the duel taking place. In his office, Chancellor Sheppard laments the fact that he had to get his students involved in this conflict, but rationalizes that he had to - otherwise all of them would have suffered greatly, not just the ones he chose to protect the keys. Back at the duel Jaden draws, an then Summons "Wroughtweiler" in Defense Position, while also switching "Tempest" to Defense Position. Nighthsroud chides him for stalling, as time is of the essence for Syrus and Chumley. He Summons "Spear Dragon" and attacks "Wroughtweiler", with the former's effect inflicting piercing damage, while the latter lets Jaden add "Elemental Hero Wildheart" and "Polymerization" from his Graveyard to his hand. "Spear Dragon" also switches itself to Defense Position. Commenting that Jaden could send "Fusion Gate" to the Graveyard to negate "Tempest's" destruction, Nightshroud plays "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Fusion Gate", before destroying "Tempest" with "Darkness Dragon". With that attack, Jaden collapses, falling flat on his face. Alexis pleads with Nightshroud to end the duel and offers her Spirit Key and soul in exchange for the safety of Jaden, Syrus and Chumley. Somehow, Nightshroud appears to be familiar with Alexis. Jaden tells her to back off, as he still has strength left to fight, getting to his feet. He Summons "Wildheart" and then activates "Wild Half", which halves original attack of "Darkness Dragon" and Special Summons a "Half Token" with the same attack points to Nightshroud's field. However, both of them retain their effects, and thus their attacks both rise to 3300 - 300 for each Dragon-type monster in the Graveyard. He then plays "Polymerization", fusing "Wildheart" with the "Elemental Hero Bladedge" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Wildedge", whose effect permits it to attack every monster on the opponent's field in a single turn. However, its attack points are still too low, so Jaden plays "Skyscraper", which will increase the attack points of an "Elemental Hero monster that battles with a stronger monster by 1000 points. The buildings of the city rise straight out the lava and Jaden attacks all three of Nightshroud's Dragons with "Wildedge", reducing his Life Points to zero and winning the duel. Both Jaden and Nightshroud collapse, and both are covered in flames. They all find themselves transported outside the volcano. Jaden is unconscious but alive, and Alexis finds a card next to him on the ground, and Nightshroud's mask appears on its empty picture, surrounded by chains. As per the rules of the duel, his soul was sealed in the card. Alexis moves towards his unconscious form, and realizes who Nightshroud really was - her lost brother, Atticus. However, his soul was not sealed away, as another was controlling it. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden's turn * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Activates "De-Fusion", separating "Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster" into "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800). As the monster it was equipped to is no longer on the field, "Attachment Dragon" is destroyed. * Activates "Fusion Sage", adding a "Polymerization" from his Deck to his hand. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Sparkman" with "Clayman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. * Attacks "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" with "Thunder Giant", destroying both monsters. * Attacks directly with "Burstinatrix" (Nightshroud 1800). * Activates "Mirage of Nightmare". * Sets a card. Nightshroud's turn * During the Standby Phase, "Mirage of Nightmare" lets Jaden draw until he has four cards in his hand. * Jaden activates his face-down "Emergency Provisions", sending "Mirage of Nightmare" to the Graveyard and gaining 1000 Life Points (Jaden 1700). * Summons "Mirage Dragon" (1600/600) in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Burstinatrix" (Jaden 1300). Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200), drawing two cards via its effect.In the TCG/OCG, the effect of "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" only activates when he is the only card on one's Field and in their hand when he is Summoned. * Activates "Silent Doom", Special Summoning "Sparkman" (1600/1400) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. * Activates Field Spell Card "Fusion Gate". * Uses "Fusion Gate" to remove "Bubbleman", "Sparkman" and the "Elemental Hero Avian" in his hand from play to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Tempest" (2800/2800) in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Mirage Dragon" (Nightshroud 600). * Sets a card. Nightshroud's turn * Summons "Red-Eyes Black Chick" (800/500) in Attack Position. * Sends "Red-Eyes Black Chick" to the Graveyard and uses that effect to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400/2000) from his hand. * Tributes "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position, whose attack increases by 300 for each Dragon-type monster in the Graveyard. With seven, its attack points rise to 4500. * Attacks "Tempest", but Jaden activates his face-down "Negate Attack", negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase. Jaden's turn * Summons "Wroughtweiler" (800/1200) in Defense Position. * Switches "Tempest" to Defense Position. Nightshroud's turn * Summons "Spear Dragon" (1900/0) in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Wroughtweiler" with "Spear Dragon", whose effect inflicts piercing damage (Jaden 600). "Wroughtweiler's' effect activates, letting Jaden add "Elemental Hero Wildheart" and "Polymerization" from his Graveyard to his hand. "Spear Dragon's" other effect switches it into Defense Position. * Activates "Mystical Space Typhoon", destroying "Fusion Gate". * Attacks and destroys "Tempest" with "Darkness Dragon". Jaden's turn * Summons "Wildheart" (1500/1600) in Attack Position. * Activates "Wild Half", targeting "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon". This halves its original attack points and Special Summons a "Half Token" to Nightshroud's side of the Field with the same attack and defense. Both retain their effects, so their attack points are 3300. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Wildheart" with the "Elemental Hero Bladedge" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Wildedge" (2600/2300) in Attack Position. * Activates Field Spell Card "Skyscraper". * Using "Wildedge's" effect, Jaden may attack all monsters Nightshroud controls. "Skyscraper" increases its attack points by 1000 when it battles "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon". All three monsters are destroyed (Nightshroud 0). * Jaden wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes